Offguard
by MangaFreak15
Summary: It was an unexpected and rather bizarre question at the time: "Luffy, are you good in bed?" Some silliness, but M-rated for a reason. ZoLu


**Okay guys, I got sucked into One Piece completely, so Wanton Faith might have to wait a little. This is a random idea that popped into my head a week or so ago and I really had nothing better to do. Enjoy if you like the pairing and you are mature enough to withstand adult content.**

**Pairing: Zoro x Luffy**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Summary:** It was an unexpected and rather bizarre question at the time: "Luffy, are you good in bed?" Some silliness, but M-rated for a reason. ZoLu

**Warning: This is a yaoi fanfiction. It is rated M because of adult content in here, meaning that yes, there is boy x boy sex. If you are too innocent to read guy sex, I suggest you either read the mild parts and skip the explicit, or challenge yourself to read it so you get a good grasp on what yaoi actually is. There is also much language.**

**Notes: This takes place on some island in the East Blue after Luffy and Zoro leave Shelltown. Happens before they meet Nami and the others. There may also be some OOC-ness. I tried to make them as in-character as possible. I also know that two people who just met not too long ago shouldn't already be having sex, but hey, that's what drunk people do for one-night stands, right?**

**Please do not flame without reason. If you want to criticize my work, do it in a way that will improve my writing, not destroy my spirit. If you are one of those homophobic people who are dumb enough to click on this story without realizing the pairing, then bitch at me afterwards when you read it, STAY AWAY. Click the back button, whatever. If you flame me, I will not be a happy camper.**

* * *

**Off-guard**

**Zoro x Luffy One-shot**

* * *

It was another sunny day upon the seas. White gulls skimmed the waves, hoping to snatch a bite to eat. Soft sea spray dotted the sides of a small wooden dinghy adrift in the vast, wide sea. A man with unusual green hair sat back against the side of the small boat, his hands clasped loosely behind his head, his chin tilted upwards a little as his dark eyes roved the clear skies almost lazily. His companion was an ebony-haired boy who wore an old straw hat upon his head.

"Ne, Zoro," the boy with the straw hat began, "do you see land yet? I'm hungry."

The man snorted, shifting himself into an upright position. "You're the one who consumed most of the food we took from the last town we were in," he said.

"I couldn't help it!" the boy whined, spreading his arms out wide. "I was hungry!"

"Is there ever a time when you're not?" Zoro, as the green-haired man was named, muttered.

"I want some meat," the boy said, sitting down cross-legged at the bow of the little boat. "Where's the next island?"

Zoro shrugged. "How should I know?" he said. "Just look for land."

The boy continued to do so, but in silence. A few minutes of aimless drifting later, his wide eyes lit up with joy, his mouth splitting into a grin. He turned to his companion and pointed ahead of them, shouting, "Look, Zoro! Land! FOOD!"

Zoro squinted his eyes at the distant blob on the horizon. "That's an island, alright," he agreed, settling back into his original position. "The only problem is that we don't have any money on us."

The captain blinked owlishly at his first mate. "What are you talking about, Zoro?" he asked, tilting his head in a childish way. "Of course we don't have any money on us. Money doesn't grow from us, right?"

Zoro gave an exasperated sigh. Once again he wondered why he had chosen to follow this stupid kid on the journey to their dreams. "Luffy, what I meant was that we don't have any money, meaning we can't buy anything," he explained carefully.

"Really? What happened to it all?" Luffy said, wide eyes peering curiously at Zoro.

Zoro's brow twitched in irritation. This kid was fucking dense. "We didn't have any in the first place, Luffy," he answered. "The woman just gave us free food for saving them from Morgan."

Luffy laughed. "Don't worry, Zoro, we have enough money," he said, grinning mischievously.

The swordsman just raised a brow. _I suddenly have a bad feeling, _he thought.

An hour later the boat ran aground upon some soft white sand. The two crewmembers got off the dinghy and looked around the shore where they landed. Luffy spotted the rising wooden roof of a tavern over the tops of the trees.

He abruptly grabbed Zoro's hand and began to speed-drag him towards civilization, all the while salivating about food as he ignored Zoro's shouts of protest. The swordsman gave up talking to his captain and just let himself be pulled along, hoping his shoulder wouldn't be dislocated after this.

They entered a fairly decent town where the streets were busy with customers and salesmen. Luffy gaped at the buildings as they walked by, his eyes sparkling whenever he saw something he thought was cool. Zoro attempted to listen or give his captain a reply to satisfy him.

"Look, Zoro! That guy is whacking a huge, colorful fish!"

"That's not a fish, Luffy."

"Zoro! They have elephant-shaped apples over there! Let's try some!"

"We don't have any money, and if we did I wouldn't go near an apple like that with a ten-foot pole."

"Let's try to win the Goldfish Catching Contest!"

"I told you already we don't have any money."

"Oh, oh! They have fireworks here!"

"Luffy, let's just find an inn for the night."

"But I want to play some more!"

"You haven't been _playing_, you've been dragging me around to look at everything in this damn town."

The boy paused momentarily to stare at his first mate. "I have?"

Zoro felt like slamming his head against a random wall. "Yes, you have. Now let's just find an inn to sleep in."

It took them a while to find an inn (because Zoro got lost once and Luffy had to go look for him), then it took them a while to convince the innkeeper to let them stay at the inn for free (Zoro was both horrified and embarrassed when Luffy tried to give the innkeeper a couple of dirty coins he'd been keeping in his shorts: "That's all the money you said we had?").

As the two crew mates settled down in the room, Luffy began to jump up and down on the beds, grinning with glee when he felt how bouncy the beds were, "Wheeeee! Zoro, this is fun! You should try it!"

Now Zoro wasn't in much of a mood to play right now. He was tired, irritated, a bit hungry, and to top it off, his sexual appetite had reared its head again. Normally Zoro would ignore his desires and focus entirely on his training to be the greatest swordsman in the world, but with Luffy bouncing up and down on the bed like that, his shirt riding up every so often to reveal hints of a smooth abdomen, Zoro's desires awakened.

Zoro turned away from his captain and groaned quietly. This shouldn't be happening. He was not into men like that, right? He should be hungering for the touch of a woman, not . . . not someone like Luffy. Zoro knew he wasn't completely immune to female charm, as he had blushed a little when Kuina had gripped her chest as she cried on the night of his 2001st loss.

Then came the question: Did Luffy even know what sex was?

Zoro turned towards his captain, who had stopped bouncing and was watching his first mate curiously.

"Luffy."

Luffy's head tilted slightly, his brows furrowing in confusion. "What, Zoro?"

"Are you good in bed?"

"Good in bed? Well, I snore, but I don't think I kick or punch anyone in my sleep," Luffy scratched his head. "Why?"

Zoro smacked his forehead. Of course Luffy, being the simpleton he was, wouldn't know what "good in bed" meant. "I meant," he said slowly, "are you familiar with sex?"

Luffy put his hand on his chin, thinking about it. Moments later, his dark eyes lit up and he said something that Zoro really hadn't expected to hear, "Oh! You mean when two people get naked in front of each other and the guy sticks his dick into the girl somewhere?"

Zoro choked down a laugh at Luffy's bluntness. "Yes, Luffy, something like that," he said. "but sometimes sex happens between two guys."

"How does that happen?" Luffy asked. "Where the guy stick his penis? Jii-chan said the girl has a hole between her legs, but guys don't have a hole, they have a –"

"Luffy! Don't say that out loud!" Zoro hissed, blushing a little at the blunt vulgarity in which Luffy presented the words.

"Why not?"

"You just aren't supposed to say things like that out loud. It's embarrassing and rude."

"But you don't care what the people think, right?"

"I meant that about my demon nickname. This is different."

"Really?"

"Yes."

There was a pause as Luffy laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Zoro awaited his captain's next words with dread.

"Show me."

Zoro nearly fell off the other bed.

Luffy sat up and eyed his first mate, setting his straw hat aside. "I've never had sex before," he admitted. "I was always training."

"Are you sure?" Zoro eyed him apprehensively.

Luffy nodded, the corners of his mouth turning into a small grin. "I trust you, Zoro," he said, slipping off the bed and making his way to his companion.

Zoro's mouth twisted into a smile. "I'll make sure you enjoy it as much as possible," he said.

The two stared at each other for a moment. Luffy was startled when Zoro's hands shot forward from his sides and gripped his face. The swordsman then proceeded to smash his lips against his captain's, forcing the younger boy's lips to part so he could have access to that hot, sweet cavern. Zoro's tongue plundered everything it could touch, from Luffy's moist lips to his teeth to his tongue. He drank in every inch, every centimeter of the boy. Luffy's eyes closed as an onslaught of pleasing sensations made itself known in his abdomen. Zoro was so warm, so hot, so demanding . . . Luffy craved that feeling coiling in his stomach. Only Zoro could do it. Only Zoro.

One of Zoro's large hands snaked around behind Luffy's neck, pulling the boy closer and deeper into that wonderful, passionate kiss. He gently probed at his captain's tongue, savoring the unique and surprisingly sweet taste of his captain's mouth. Luffy was so lithe, so beautiful, so _hot_ . . . it made the swordsman burn. Luffy's hands hesitatingly rested on Zoro's hips, fisting the green haramaki as he forcefully responded to Zoro's challenge by smacking at the swordsman's tongue with his own.

Finally, they separated to breathe. Zoro smirked at Luffy's flushed red face. The boy obviously wanted him. The glazed, lusty look in Luffy's dark, dark eyes made Zoro want to just throw Luffy on the bed and screw him twenty times over. But he'd bide his time for now. Luffy was precious. Yes, he was.

"Do you know what that was, Luffy?" Zoro asked quietly.

Luffy grinned mischievously. Zoro inwardly squirmed at such a dangerous-looking Cheshire grin. Of course Luffy knew what that was, he'd seen people do it tons of times at home, but . . .

"Tongue tag!"

Zoro fell over.

Luffy laughed.

"Hahaha! Sorry, Zoro, I couldn't help myself! _That _was a kiss, right?"

Zoro recovered from his twitchy state and stood back up indignantly. "Teme! Be serious about this!" he yelled, punching the laughing boy over the head.

Luffy just laughed again. "Sorry, Zoro."

Zoro's angry look melted into a gentler look as he took the boy's face in his hands and kissed him again. Luffy wrapped his arms around Zoro's waist to hold on tight as Zoro dipped them backwards towards the bed. The swordsman's warm, rough tongue eagerly lapped at the other's mouth. He just couldn't get enough his captain. He was so warm, so lovely, so wonderful, so . . . _Luffy._ Luffy's tongue stretched and playfully wrapped around Zoro's own. Zoro's hands drew away from his captain's face and began to unbutton his bright-red vest.

Luffy's arms unwound from Zoro's waist as they broke their kiss. Zoro paused in his actions as he was caught in the lusty, hypnotic gaze his captain was sending him. "Zoro . . ." Luffy whispered, his hands coming up to Zoro's broad expanse of chest. His fingers slipped under Zoro's white shirt and trailed teasingly up his torso. Zoro gave a little shiver as Luffy pinched his nipples between his thumb and index finger. The swordsman swallowed his tiny moan of delight when Luffy thumbed the dark brown spot repeatedly, expertly observing his first-mate's reactions. Zoro resumed unbuttoning the rest vest and finally, he finished.

"Zoro is mine," Luffy murmured under his breath, a far cry from his usual blaringly-loud demeanor. "My nakama. My swordsman. My first-mate. And now . . ."

"– your lover," Zoro finished, drawing close to his captain again and capturing his tantalizing lips. "And you, Luffy, are mine."

Luffy smiled into the kiss. Zoro broke away a few seconds later to pull off his white shirt, revealing his well-built torso. He worked hard daily to make himself tough. And with Luffy eyeing him with a look akin to a hungry wolf, Zoro decided it was well worth the blood, sweat, and tears.

Luffy gripped Zoro's arms, swung them around, and pushed Zoro backwards onto the bed. He attacked Zoro's nipples with enthusiasm, dragging his warm, wet tongue across one of the hardened nubs. Zoro jerked in surprise as Luffy ground his hips down against Zoro's crotch, stirring both of their cocks to life. Zoro bit back a moan of appreciation as Luffy laved at his neck while his hand fondled his swordsman's nipples. "Luffy . . ." a gasp escaped his slightly-parted mouth.

Zoro surprised Luffy by flipping them over, leaving Luffy pressed against the mattress. The swordsman blew on the shell of his captain's left ear. Luffy suppressed a shiver of excitement as Zoro leaned forward to nibble lightly on the outer edge of his ear. An incoherent noise shot from Luffy's throat as Zoro licked his ear. His breath hitched as Zoro nibbled on his jaw line and down to his neck. Small heated kisses were pressed against the soft hollow of Luffy's throat. The captain unashamedly began to moan in happiness as Zoro's hand found its way into Luffy's shorts and began to fondle the captain's rock-hard cock. Zoro smirked at the wanton noise as he sucked dutifully on several spots on Luffy's neck. Despite being a rubber man, Luffy was sure to possess some nice, red hickeys there later. Zoro suppressed a stupid grin at the thought. The more hickeys, the better. Luffy was fucking _his_ now. No one else's. No one. Not a one.

Zoro finally reached Luffy's chest and proceeded to bathe the boy's dark nipples in saliva and kisses. Luffy's head spun with the sensations and he was completely unaware of his voice anymore. All he knew was that there was some very pleasant chemistry happening down below and his swordsman was currently giving his chest a lavish treatment. Zoro's large hands felt so _good_ on his cock and his tongue was so hot and wet and arousing as it licked hungrily at the perky buds. A sweet, sweet feeling rose in his abdomen as Zoro's thumb slid over the slit at the head of the cock.

"Zoro . . . ah . . . oh . . ." Luffy's voice was lost in a garble of moans and pants.

With his other hand Zoro pulled down his captain's shorts and tossed them over his shoulder. Pre-cum was already spewing from the thick tip and covering Zoro's fingers. Zoro's tongue lapped at Luffy's naval once, twice, before moving down to the apex of his scrawny thighs, where the base of Luffy's proud erection was. He stuck his tongue out and gave the shaft a long, rough lick that sent Luffy into a pleasurable spazz. Thunder raged through his body, but all that tumbled from his swollen pink lips was a guttural moan of appreciation as his soft little moans urged the swordsman on. Gods, it felt so nice! Zoro was amazing.

Then he stopped.

Luffy was not very happy.

"Zoro!" he screamed. "Why the hell did you stop?"

"Luffy."

"What!"

"Do you want more foreplay or would you rather just skip to the good part now?"

Luffy blinked, the sexual haze clearing slightly.

"What's foreplay?" he asked.

"More of what I've been doing. Do you want to finish it or do you want to go straight to the good part?"

"What good part?" Luffy moaned. "This is already good enough."

Zoro sighed. "Fine. The _best_ part."

"More, damn it!" Luffy said, pouting up at the swordsman. "The better stuff can wait."

"Alright," Zoro agreed, bending down towards Luffy's crotch.

Luffy gasped as something hot and wet closed around his rigid cock. Shit, that felt so _good!_ Luffy's hips bucked upward as Zoro sucked heavily on the penis. He weakly slung his arms around Zoro's thick, manly neck and pulled himself up to hug Zoro's head to his thoroughly abused chest. Love bites littered the tan expanse of skin, and Luffy treasured every one of them. He was Zoro's, and Zoro was his. Zoro hummed pleasantly, sending the vibrations singing through Luffy's veins and across his cock. The swordsman stroked the balls underneath as he licked and sucked away. Luffy's fingers grasped at Zoro's hair, but did not tug it.

"Ah . . . aaah . . . oh . . . aaaaaah . . ." Luffy shuddered and groaned on the bed as he felt the end drawing near. Zoro's mouth expertly sucked on the hard member, deep-throating him back and forth. Luffy rasped sharply as Zoro's mouth left the cock for a second. The next second, a rough tongue licked up all the pre-cum before a pair of hot, moist lips closed around the head again. Zoro's head bobbed up and down as he slid his tongue down and around the slick erection. That was it. Luffy lost it.

Finally, he screamed, "ZORO!"

And came.

Zoro coughed a little as he swallowed the bitter sperm. His mouth sucked one last time on the rapidly-deflating cock before he pulled away. His tongue darted out and began to lick away the remnants of the white spray. His gaze fell upon his dazed, happy captain, who lay boneless on the sheets as his mind had been shot to heaven from the blast of complete and total euphoria. He had been momentarily sated and was now contently basking in the afterglow of the amazing blowjob Zoro had just given him. Ah, life was good . . .

Zoro smirked. This was the perfect opportunity. He leaned over his captain and captured his lips again. Softly, gently, he poked his tongue through the opening Luffy's mouth made and tapped on the other's tongue. Luffy responded greedily, but . . .

"Ew. It tastes weird."

Zoro raised an eyebrow amusedly. "It came from your body," he replied smartly.

"Still!" was Luffy's great comeback.

"Well, Luffy, let's just get to the best part."

"Oh, _that_ part," Luffy said, cocking his head sideways. "But where are you supposed to put it in? I don't have a girl-hole."

"No, you don't have a . . . uh . . . _girl-hole_," Zoro coughed. "But there's another opening on the backside."

Luffy's face twisted, followed by, "Ick! You have to stick your penis up my butt?"

Zoro's face flushed a brilliant crimson color. He looked away quickly, muttering, "Yes, that is apparently how men have sex."

Luffy was silent for a few seconds. His answer then promptly made Zoro fall over from the abrupt mood change, "Okay! Let's try it!"

To Luffy's confusion, Zoro got up and walked to the bathroom. Wait! Didn't Zoro want to finish things? Why was he going there? Did he want to take a shower? He voiced his questions.

"Ah, no, I'm not going to take a shower, Luffy," Zoro said, walking in and rummaging through the drawers. "I'm looking for lubricant so I don't hurt you when we start the best part."

"Eh? Lubricant?"

"Well, shampoo or body oil would work too."

"What do you do with it?"

"You'll see."

"You said something about hurting me."

"Yeah, if I penetrate you raw, we're both going to get hurt and it'll be messy."

"How?"

"You might rip apart on the inside and start bleeding."

"Aaaaaah! What? No! I don't want to die," Luffy wailed. "Find it, Zoro, find it!"

"Found it," Zoro muttered, snatching up a small bottle of shampoo. He walked out from the bathroom and pounced on Luffy, pinning the younger boy to the mattress. Luffy leaned up and lightly kissed him again. Zoro returned the move by dropping the bottle of shampoo on the bed and holding Luffy's face in his hands so he could deepen the kiss. The bitter flavor was still faintly there, but Luffy didn't mind it now, because it was Zoro kissing him and it was Zoro he would concentrate on.

They separated a few seconds later. Zoro picked up the bottle of shampoo and squirted some on his palm. He dipped his fingers in it and coated them thoroughly before he jammed his index finger into Luffy's puckered entrance. Luffy hissed at the sudden intrusion, but it didn't hurt him thanks to his stretching powers. Zoro then proceeded to coat the hole and Luffy's inner canal with the shampoo so he'd be nice and slick when Zoro was ready to penetrate him. Luffy simply lay flat on the bed with his legs hanging in the air, his ass bared for all to see. Zoro unconsciously licked his lips as he twisted and turned his fingers in the canal. Inside, Luffy was getting hot and wet even without the help of the shampoo. Zoro's fingers were pleasantly stroking his inner walls. Luffy sighed in happiness.

Zoro removed his sticky fingers and dumped out half the bottle of shampoo on his palm. He grasped his own thick, beautiful erection and coated it with the cold, slimy shampoo. He was so hard, it _ached_ to be relieved quickly. Zoro inwardly drooled as he eyed Luffy's bare bottom with a lusty, hungry look. He grasped the boy's legs and lifted them over his shoulders. He grabbed Luffy's hips and positioned his throbbing, aching erection at the entrance, poking at the hole with the head of the thick cock.

"Are you ready, Luffy?" he whispered, his voice dropping to a low, husky growl.

"I trust you, Zoro," Luffy replied, grinning up at him.

That was all the consent the swordsman needed. In one smooth, fluid motion he sheathed himself into that hot, tight body. Luffy's eyes widened and he arched off the bed with a gasp. Zoro was huge! But it felt so good, because Zoro filled him up to the brim and Zoro was the only one who could do this to him. Zoro grunted as Luffy squeezed his butt cheeks together, his slick, moist walls squishing around the pulsating shaft. Luffy was so wonderful and hot and wet . . . Zoro sighed in pleasure as soon as he had buried himself up to the hilt. Luffy could not speak, because it felt so amazing to have that warm, lovely, thick, beautiful erection jammed into him (despite his discomfort about having something shoved up his ass).

"Zoro, move," Luffy moaned, jerking his hips to make the swordsman move.

Zoro slid out, groaning as he felt Luffy's inner walls squeeze around him as though they didn't want to let go, and slammed forcefully back in. "Luffy," he gasped, holding on to the boy's hips as he began to thrust in and out. "So beautiful . . ."

"Zoro!" Luffy cried out. His mind was ablaze with sensational pleasure and all he was aware of was the hot feeling bubbling up in his abdomen. His cock was standing up again, but Zoro barely took notice of it as he focused on thrusting himself into his captain's body as far as he could go. Loud moans echoed from Luffy's throat as the head of Zoro's cock brushed against his inner walls. Zoro kept up his steady rhythm as he leaned forward and captured Luffy's lips again. They couldn't afford to be kicked out of the inn now, not when they were so intimate. Luffy greedily sucked on Zoro's tongue, his moans lost in Zoro's mouth.

Luffy threw his head back, disconnecting the kiss, when Zoro's cock slammed itself into his prostate. He let out his loudest moans yet as Zoro timed himself to abuse that wonderful spot in his captain's body. "Zoro . . . aaaah . . . oh . . . aaaaaaah . . . more . . . please . . . faster!"

Zoro smirked at the reactions he was receiving from his specific angled thrusting. His cock was doing a wonderful job. One of his hands left its position on Luffy's hip to grasp the rigid erection. Luffy arched into Zoro's ministrations with a loud cry. His pupils dilated with pleasure and lust as Zoro stroked his erection in time with his thrusts into his body. With Zoro's cock slamming into his prostate and Zoro's hand fondling his erection, Luffy was overwhelmed with the sensations. He was on fire! That mystery feeling in his abdomen was quickly coming to a climax.

"Luffy, Luffy," Zoro whispered the name under his breath like a mantra, reveling in the heat of the pliant body he was sinking himself into. Luffy cried his name aloud as well, but they came out garbled and had Zoro not known his captain anymore than he currently did, he wouldn't have known what the boy was trying to say. Both of their voices were lost in the sea of pleasure. Zoro picked up the pace and drove himself deeper, harder, and faster in Luffy's body.

At last Luffy reached the top . . . and plunged over the edge of the abyss. He screamed loudly in unrestrained bliss, _"ZOOOOOROOOOO!"_ He shuddered once before his cock spurted out his release wildly.

"Luffy," Zoro gasped weakly, feeling Luffy's body contract around him. _"LUFFY!"_ He erupted with a cry of his own, spilling his thick, sticky, white seed into Luffy's ass.

The two collapsed together on the bed, too incoherent to say anything. As soon as the heat died down and they got their breaths back, Zoro raised himself up a little and kissed Luffy again. It was a quick kiss, but it started another cycle. Luffy unconsciously jerked his hips again, smashing against Zoro's crotch. The swordsman moaned as blood rushed _down there_ again. "Another round, Luffy?" he whispered, his breath ghosting across his captain's cheek. Luffy grinned. And that was all that was needed to be said.

* * *

They met Nami, who was surprised by their relationship, but said nothing of it.

They met Usopp, who blushed whenever he saw them being intimate, but said nothing of it.

They met Sanji, who declared that "Marimo-head" better not hurt the captain, but said nothing of it.

They met Smoker, who agreed to keep their relationship a secret, but said nothing of it.

They met Vivi, who swore on her behalf as a princess not to tell anyone, but said nothing of it.

They met Chopper, who gave them the pros and cons of man-sex, but said nothing of it.

They met Ace, who threatened to do the swordsman severe bodily harm if Luffy was hurt by him, but said nothing of it.

They met Robin, who smiled knowingly when she glimpsed them in their moments, but said nothing of it.

They met Conis, who giggled at them when they cautiously did their deeds, but said nothing of it.

They met Franky, who yelled how "super" their relationship was, but said nothing of it.

They met Brook, who laughed his "Yohohohoho"s whenever he witnessed them being intimate, but said nothing of it.

In the end, even if the captain and his first-mate are separated (courtesy of Kuma), their hearts will still be one as they remember that one night on an island in the East Blue, on the way to their dreams. And they will never forget.

* * *

**Done with this baby. I had to get it out of my system. Really. ZoLu scenes have been plaguing me every day. And I'm a super-perverted person. Hehehe... did you enjoy it? I apologize for any corruption or inconvenience I've caused, though if you read it all the way through the end, then you're a true ZoLu fan.**

**Edit: June 2, 2010 - I've re-written the lemon. I hope it causes more fans to have gushing nosebleeds. Hee~! Also, I might expand on that last part. Look out for it if I ever do it.**

**MangaFreak15**


End file.
